


Sleepy Reconnections

by Sophie5423



Series: JRWI One-offs [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alastyr is mentioned a bit, Cute sleepy shit, I love them so much, M/M, They do be gay tho, dadsper is cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie5423/pseuds/Sophie5423
Summary: What happens when Kasper wakes up to someone familiar climbing into his bed?
Relationships: Kasper/Strangle MaCock
Series: JRWI One-offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085708
Kudos: 9





	Sleepy Reconnections

Yawning, Kasper slightly woke up in the bed of the inn he found himself staying at with the rest of the traveling party. Having felt the bed shifting slightly causing him to wake up. Thinking it was Alystar again with another bad dream, he moved over slightly to make room on the bed.

"Ugmmmm... You have another bad dream kid?" He mumbles, turning over with his eyes closed as he feels the other person lay down next to him.

"Not a bad dream. I'm just glad I finally found you again, Kasp." A deep voice says quietly, making Kasper's eyes widen as he looked up to see the signature "Ride or Die" tattoo on fair skin.

"S-Strangle..." He gaps, sitting up quickly and placing a had on the other man's cheek, softly caressing it to make sure it was real. "You're back."

"I am, and I promise to never leave you and the guys again." He smiles, his eyes sparking in the moonlight as he takes off his leather vest and tosses it away.

"You better not, I'd kill you before you get the chance." Kasper chuckles, pulling the taller human into his embrace that eventually turns into a loving kiss as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on the JRWI discord by me, if it is posted anywhere else it was not by me.


End file.
